fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. X
is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Existence Software. The game is an instalment in the ever-growing Fantendo Smash Bros. series and is very similar to previous titles, including a large roster of fictional characters coming from a variety of different series and creators. Though the game was created to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Fantendo, it has no connection at all to the pre-established modern Fantendoverse, instead intending to be a standalone project. The game was announced in a blog post released on March 30, 2017. After a long period of inactivity, in March 2018 it was announced that the project would be rebooted to an extent. Gameplay Similar to previous Fantendo Smash Bros. games, the series derives many of its gameplay elements from Nintendo's popular Super Smash Bros. series. The game is a 2.5D fighting game with platforming elements, in that stages are not single flat platforms and instead feature different layouts depending on their origin; stages may also feature various hazards that deal damage to fighters. The aim of the game is to KO opponents, which is not done by depleting their HP bars as in most other fighting games. Instead, Fantendo Smash Bros. X sees fighters taking accumulative damage, which also increases their rate of knockback. To KO a fighter, one must knock them off the stage and past the blast lines. Unlike most fighting games, which utilize a combo-based attack system, Fantendo Smash Bros. X utilizes a much different, simpler, one. Each fighter has normal, smash, and special attacks. Normal attacks are performed by pressing the designated standard attack button, and inputting different directions will also change the performed attack. Holding the standard attack button and a specific direction will allow the player to charge it into a smash attack, which is often used to KO fighters as they have increased knockback capabilities. Lastly, each fighter has four special attacks, which are performed by pressing the designated special attack button and, optionally, inputting a certain direction (either up, down, or to either the left and right). Fighters can also perform unique standard attacks while in midair, as well as special attacks (some of which may be modified in certain ways). In addition to normal, smash, and special attacks, fighters can also use a variety of randomly-spawned items to deal damage to their opponents. The most prominent of these items are the Summoner Orb, which summons a support character to assist the user, and the Finisher Sphere, which grants the person who destroys it the ability to perform their unique Finisher Move. Items Just as in all Fantendo Smash Bros. titles, items can spawn at random times during a battle, which can be used to turn the tides of the battle if used correctly. Items are separated into the following categories: * Container items can be thrown or destroyed to release other items. Most container items have a 12.8% chance of exploding once broken open. * Battering items can be used to melee opposing fighters. Holding battering items replaces a fighter's neutral, forward smash, dash attack, and forward tilt attacks with ones that use said battering item. * Throwing items can only be used by being thrown at opponents. * Shooting items can be used to shoot projectiles at opponents, replacing the fighter's neutral and neutral aerial attacks with such weapon. * Status items can alter a fighter's stats, often in a beneficial way but sometimes in ways that are not. Some status items do not need to be picked up, and take effect when a fighter comes in contact with it. * Recovery items heal a fighter by decreasing the amount of damage they've taken or increasing the amount of HP they have in a Stamina Match. * Summoning items release a character to assist the one who released them. * Collectible items do not effect a match, and are optional collectible items that can be viewed in the Vault. * Special items do not fit into any of the above categories. Palutena's Guidance :See also: Fantendo Smash Bros. X/Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is a Smash Taunt that first appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. In that game, Palutena's Guidance could be activated by Pit while fighting on the Palutena's Temple stage, who would converse with Palutena and Viridi about one of his opponents. In Fantendo Smash Bros. X, Palutena's Guidance can be activated by Strafe on any stage, though acts similarly: Strafe will converse with his mother (Palutena), and sometimes other characters, about one of his current opponents. Story The game will feature a story. Little about the plot has been revealed, though it has been stated that it will revolve around a tournament held once every millennium by a man named Eustace Stern but that that will not be the bulk of the story. Characters Playable Characters Support Characters Other Characters * Eustace Stern * Harold MacArthur * Chief Dongorio Stages Default Stages Unlockable Stages Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:Fantendo Games *